


Young Love, Know It or Not...

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny isn't quite what she seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love, Know It or Not...

"Have a great night, Ginny," Harry whispered as he kissed her forehead and turned to go. She watched after him until he was down the stairs and then hurried in the other direction to the broom closet near the very top of the tower. She quickly slipped inside, ensuring she had not been seen nor followed.

She sat down at the chair in front of the makeshift vanity she had built to assist her in her transformation. She took off her wig and started to wipe the make up from her face when Ron stopped to think about just how great the night had been.

It was more magical than he had ever imagined. Harry was a complete and total gentleman and sweeter than he ever remembered him being. It was nice being doted on by someone he initially thought would never be more to him than a great friend. He was glad that he was so much more clever than anyone had ever regarded him.

If asked when exactly he hatched this plan, he was not sure he could give someone a definite answer. Sometime after Harry and Ginny had met, he took notice of the way they seemed to hold each other in mutual regard. He knew that Ginny was too timid to ever make a move, but he also noticed how different Harry would act when she was in the room. At some point, the idea came to him that he could use this affection to his advantage.

Ron had considered using a polyjuice potion, but he remembered how long it took Hermione to brew it when they wanted to spy on Draco. And he was not foolish enough to believe he would be able to master its complexity. No, he needed to approach it with methods a bit more mundane. It took a few months and some deception to secure a wardrobe, appropriate makeup, a wig, and other items to give his body a more believable form. He used a touch of magic, some transfiguration that he had spent many nights secretly practicing last term, to make the whole look believable.

He made sure to test out the look before putting it to use. On an afternoon when he knew Ginny would be out of the Common Room, he made his way into the girls' dorms and found that it all appeared very believable. No one even gave him a second glance. His heart swelled and he gathered the confidence to put his plan into action.

The fact that he was still nervous only worked to his advantage. He came across as timid, just like Ginny, and Harry did not seem to hesitate for even a moment when Ron indicated interest in going on a date. He realized he had not spent enough time practicing Ginny's voice, but a quick statement about having a slight cough seemed to excuse it.

Ron continued taking apart his look and reflecting on the evening. Although they had only gone for a short walk around the grounds and sat together under a tree for a few hours, it was one of the best nights of his life. Just cuddling up close to Harry, feeling Harry's hand in his palm, lying his head in Harry's lap - it was a dream come true. He felt so safe, so at peace - like this was meant to be.

He knew that he should be thinking about the logistics of how this would go forward. After all, Harry might eventually catch on that the real Ginny had no recollection of their dates and the time they were spending together. And if he revealed himself, Ron guessed that Harry would have none of it and it would likely ruin their friendship, too. But in this moment tonight, he could not be bothered to worry about the reality of his situation.

Before they parted, they made plans to get together again tomorrow night. Ron hoped that Harry and Ginny would not see each other during the day tomorrow just to avoid any awkwardness or potential cancelling of their scheduled plans. Ron finished hanging up the dress and hiding everything as best he could. No one ever ventured up into the closet, and he figured many students were unaware of its existence, but he still felt like he should be careful.

When he entered the boys' dorm, everyone was already asleep. He had balled up some blankets in his bed so Harry would think he was asleep and not try to speak with him about the night's events. He stopped to take a look at his sleeping friend and smiled. So peaceful. So lovely. Ron curled up under the blankets on his own bed and drifted off to sleep...happier than he had ever been in his life.


End file.
